Collage Generator
The Collage Generator was a small Adobe Flash web toy found on the Meteos JP official website, planetmeteos.com. Overview The Collage Generator was a rudimentary drawing program, allowing it's users to create simple collages using various elements from the Meteos universe, along with some random objects. Users can also draw freehand, insert text, and change the background of a panel. Collages are organized into four panels, intended to be viewed in sequence, allowing it's users to create simple "stories", in a similar fashion to that of comic strips. There is also an extensive collection of fan-submitted collages, which can be viewed here Tools The Collage Generator was home to a small set of tools that can be used to draw. Tools will be listed here clockwise from the Panel Viewer. Please note that all tool names are conjectural. *'Panel Viewer' A selector that allows the user to select which panel they want to view, hence the name. The selected panel was yellow, while all other panels were shown as green. *'Select' Allowed the user to select placed objects, such as text, or drawings the user has created, and move them around the scene. It is shown as a cursor. *'Draw' Lets the user draw freehanded onto the scene. Colors can be chosen from a predefined palette, and a color must be chosen before the user may begin drawing. Line thickness can be set as well, for a set of six predefined thicknesses. It is shown as a greenish pencil. *'Text' Allowed the user to place text in their scene. It can be recolored with the same palette as drawings, has three possible sizes and, surprisingly, accepts English keystrokes. It is shown as a Japanese character. *'Resize' Allowed the user to make predefined objects (not drawings or text) larger or smaller. To use, click the object to be resized, and drag the newly appeared icon left or right. It is shown as a box. *'Turn' Could be used to spin predefined objects (not drawings or text) around. To use, click the object to be spun around, and drag the now shown icon around the object. Shown as two revolving arrows. *'Erase' Lets the user delete unwanted objects by clicking on them. It is shown as an eraser. *'Delete' Allows the user to delete everything in the collage and start over. Upon clicking, the Delete option will bring up a confirmation box. If the leftmost object is clicked, the collage will be deleted, whereas if the right button is clicked, nothing will happen, and the user will be brought back to their collage. Shown as a trash can. Backgrounds A collection of backgrounds can be chosen for the given collage, shown in the bin in the upper-right corner. There are two tabs in which backgrounds are kept. *'Left Tab' The left tab on the bin contains pictures of real-life areas, along with the basic black background. They are as follows, left to right, top to bottom. *The default solid black background. *A starfield (shown in the example above) *A grassy area. *Under the ocean. *Just above the ocean. *A forest clearing on a foggy day. *Grassy plains (shown in picture to right, leftmost item) *A field of flowers (shown in picture to right, rightmost item) *A desert at night. *The sun rising over a mountain. *A shot of Earth from the Moon. *A picture of an unknown planet, most likely Mars. *'Right Tab' This tab contained slightly darkened pictures of all the planet surfaces from the original Meteos. Predefined Objects s from the predefined items bin.]] The lower bin contained a picture of various objects, along with planetary natives. All of these items (barring the Meteos adorning the bottom) can be flipped upside-down, mirrored, or both. This bin was organized into three sections; Geolytes, Other Natives, and Objects. *'Geolytes' A selection of Geolytes in various poses. *'Other Natives' A picture of each planet's native (barring Meteo, which had none in this game) in their default pose, which can be seen on their respective pages. *'Objects' A collection of real-life objects, drawn objects, and sprites from the original Meteos. They are as follows, from left to right, top to bottom. *A cauldron and a green fork. Boggobians are shown with these at various points on the site. *A mat with a yellow cup sitting on its left. *A real-life picture of a cherry. *A flower (shown in above example). *A heart. *A scrawled rocket ship frequently seen on the site. *A green rice bowl, with chopsticks beneath it. *A side view of the Metamo Ark, alongside one with it facing slightly towards the viewer. *Meteos of three different designs and seven varieties; Fire, Air, H20, Soil, Herb, Zoo and Burnt. Note that all of these objects become noticeably fuzzy when grown. Category:Media